


Regrets

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunting memories are purged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Merlin7 who requested this piece. Thanks to Dana for the Beta and making me fill in some blanks. This takes place after Nicodemus. This storyline goes from Kinetic to Nicodemus, Zero has not yet taken place.

## Regrets

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Author's 

Regrets 

It was an hour before sunset, and Whitney was leaning against his truck staring at the place he had come to hate. He was in Riley Field, his fists clenched in anger, looking at the scarecrow post as his mind went back to that day in the fall when he had made a choice. 

"What are you doing here Whitney? Planning on tying up someone else?" 

"Clark! No, I'm not. I'm thinking." 

"Of what? How you blow hot and cold, how you can be nice and then be a total jerk? Tell me Whitney, what is it?" 

"What are you talking about?" He felt Clark's hands on his shoulders and tried to shrug them off but couldn't. He was staring at him eye to eye but Whitney broke the gaze first. 

"I'm talking about us, Whitney. Every time you let me get close, every time you let me help you, I think we're getting somewhere, but then I see you the next day and we're back at square one. You're back to acting like an ass. We talk about your father and then you act like you don't know me. Those tattoos that you have on your shoulders...what do you think when you see them? What are you going to do now that Lana broke up with you in front of the whole school?" 

Whitney feels his shirt lifted off. "Stop!" 

"No, I think it would do you some good to hang around for a few hours. Make that guilt you have been holding on to fade some." 

"Please stop!" 

"You know Lana wonders why you shut yourself off from her, but I think I know why. Lex helped me figure it out. You've got issues, don't you?" 

Whitney struggles helplessly against the much stronger, surprisingly stronger, boy as Clark strips him of his shoes, socks, and jeans. He only has on his boxer-briefs, which leave nothing to the imagination. He tries to stop Clark as his arms are tied to the cross bar and with each touch his cock gets harder. 

"Yes, you do have issues. I'll be back in a few hours, let you hang around and see if you're ready to talk then." 

"Please Clark..." 

"I'll be back after sunset. I won't let anything hurt you but I think this is the best therapy for you. I've seen you here several times, each time after I've been nice to you. So purge your guilt Catholic boy, I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself." 

Whitney lifted his head as Clark drove away in Whitney's truck. His arms hurt from the angle they were tied at, his knees hurt from that angle as well. He was cramping in his back but the agony was nothing compared to the torture of his soul. He reviewed what Clark had said and knew the game was up. Clark had figured it out; the secret he had been trying to hide was no longer a secret. 

He tied Clark up - strung him up and left him here - so he would hate him. He hid behind Lana so uncomfortable questions would not be asked. He moaned as his shoulders began to radiate pain and he saw that the sun was falling below the horizon. He continued to review his actions towards Clark and found that he was transparent in retrospect. He hung his head and gave over to the pain and despair. The cold began to bite into his skin and he shivered. His mind raced in circles but he kept coming back to Clark's questions. 

He knew he came here to look at the post that was supposed to free him yet it haunted him. He wanted Clark to hate him but that did not happen, the opposite had occurred. No, Clark was always around when Whitney needed him and it hurt. Clark was getting closer to Lana and it was pushing Whitney further away. His father, the scholarship, Lana, the gang - Clark knew everything because Whitney could not stop the flow of words once they started. Not with Clark. He still looked at Clark in the halls, when no one was around, and could not stop the pain of desire. He'd wanted Clark since he saw him over the summer, when the boy had become a man. That was when he started dating Lana for real. 

He did not notice when he was lifted off the post and placed in a warm blanket. 

"Why?" 

"Why what, Whit? I was mad at you but after talking with Lana I discovered that you have mastered the art of hiding." 

Whitney was shivering and had not gotten dressed yet but the heat of the truck's cab did nothing to warm him. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Not for revenge but because you need to let it go. There is nothing to hide behind anymore, not Lana, not football, not your guilt. If I've learned anything from Lex it is the ability to read behind the masks people wear. So Whitney, were you hard the day you strung me up? 

Whitney was shivering but for reasons other than being cold. "Yes." 

Clark pulled up to his house and lead Whitney up to his loft. He turned on the space heater and pulled Whitney close. "You fear what I do to you, don't you?" 

Whitney tried to pull back but couldn't. He locked eyes with Clark, "Yes. Clark stop, I..." Whitney felt the brush of lips against his and the dam of desire broke, flooding him and destroying his remaining control. He returned the kiss with a fervor that frightened him but he could not stop. 

"I guess you do like me." Clark removed his clothing; all of it, leaving Whitney still dressed in boxer-briefs. "Now if you tell me to stop I will." 

"No, please...Clark, I've wanted this for months." 

"I know." Clark kissed him again and ran a hand through the long floppy hair and kissed his neck. He heard the moan and attacked the jock's body. He began to massage the shoulders that Whitney had forgotten ached. 

"That feels...great." He moaned as he felt the soreness rubbed away even as the hardness in his crotch began to hurt. He felt Clark's hands move down his back and slide his underwear off. Those hands then began to knead his ass and a finger began to run back and forth around his hole. His breath was coming in uneven pants but he could not articulate a thought. He was turned again and soon was being kissed. He decided to become an active participant in this fun. "Can I touch you?" 

"Feel free..." 

Whitney pushed Clark back onto the couch and looked at the guy he had been lusting after. His secret fantasies did no justice to the real deal. He ran his tongue along the smooth pectoral muscles and licked the prominent nipple. His computer had provided a wealth of information but this was reality and it paled in comparison. He continued his exploration of Clark's body by his tongue and arrived at the moment of truth. He touched Clark's cock and was fascinated by the difference from his own. Clark was longer but not as thick as Whitney but Clark was hooded and Whitney was cut. He pulled back the extra skin and licked the head. He tasted salt, and other flavors he could not describe but the smell was driving him wild. He placed it in his mouth and heard the moan from Clark. He sucked but was pulled off his new toy. 

"No, I have other things in mind. Come here." Clark pulled Whitney under him, and kissed him. He pulled back, smiled and went down to suck Whit's cock. 

Whitney was in heaven. He was used to his own hand and the wonderful warmth of Clark's mouth was making him crazy. He tried to go with it but the sensations were driving him mad. He didn't even have time to warn Clark before he shot his wad in Clark's mouth. 

"So...Sorry." 

Clark chuckled but he pulled himself up and kissed Whitney, letting him taste himself on the other boy's tongue. 

"I want to fuck you. Please?" Desire, need, and happiness all crossed Clark's face. 

Whitney hesitated but it was a night for surrender. He was lowering all his barriers. "O...okay, but...I've never." 

Clark kissed him again. He got up and walked to his desk and came back with some lube and a condom. "Lex taught me but we aren't anything more than best friends with perks." Clark reached out and pulled Whitney flat on the couch and lifted his legs so he had easy access. He coated a finger and gently ran smooth circles around Whit's entrance before pushing inside. He used it to tease but also to get Whitney used to the feeling. 

Whitney was panting and yelped when Clark curled his finger inside him. "OH!" 

"Like that huh?" 

"Yeah" 

Clark continued the slow ministrations and moved up to kiss Whitney again. He was relaxed after a quick come so Clark was taking his time stretching his friend. He added a second finger, twisted them, and moved them in and out to simulate a fucking motion. He noticed Whitney was moving his hips to meet the movements of his fingers. He kissed Whit again, deeply and lightly bit his tongue. He swallowed his laugh at the small moan Whitney made in response. He pulled his fingers out and kissed Whitney again. "Ready?" 

"Kinda scared." 

"Trust me, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Clark put the condom on and placed some lube on his cock. He centered his cock to enter the blond jock and leaned down to kiss him. He slowly guided his cock into Whitney and paused twice when Whitney's breathing quickened. He finally pushed all the way in and paused for Whitney to get used to Clark being inside him. 

"Clark..." Whitney cried for Clark to move and he complied with the request. He locked eyes again with Clark and noted the passion and love he saw there. Whit saw it and was surprised by the intensity of the gaze. He never expected Clark to have feelings for him, ever. He melted as Clark moved sending sparks of heat throughout his body. He could not stop the moans or the cries as Clark picked up speed. He felt the hand surround his cock and felt the pressure in his nuts seek relief. He cried out and came so hard he saw spots. Clark was still moving and Whitney was still reeling from the best sex ever. He saw Clark throw his head back and then sag against him. 

"Wow!" 

"Yeah, Clark...wow." 

"You okay?" 

"Clark, I...can we do this again?" He saw the beautiful smile and leaned into the kiss and felt suddenly empty as Clark pulled away. He wanted to feel this again and again. 

"Whitney, we're going to do this as often as you like. We have to talk but consider this a beginning." 

" So...so you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"Whitney, I know you've wanted me and I've wanted you. Let's decide the rest in the morning. Come on, my parents aren't home this weekend so if you can stay, we'll see about a repeat performance in an hour or so?" 

Whitney kissed his answer to Clark's questions and smiled. For an afternoon that was shrouded in depression, it ended in a loving embrace. 


End file.
